1. Field
This patent specification relates generally to LED based lighting fixtures. More particularly, this patent specification relates to devices, assemblies and systems for LED based lighting fixtures.
2. Background
There are many different types of lighting fixtures, including ceiling-mounted fixtures used for various applications and locations that are known within the art. Such fixtures have been installed for illuminating commercial entities, such as stores, offices, supermarkets, schools, hospitals, banks, and other interior areas.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) represent an option as a potential replacement technology for incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. For example, LED lighting systems are often more efficient and frequently have a much longer potential life span than the systems they are designed to replace. In particular, to produce a given output of light, an LED consumes less electricity than an incandescent or a fluorescent light and, on average, the LED will last longer before failing.
For example, the level of a typical LED output can depend on an amount of electrical current supplied to the LED and on an operating temperature of the LED. Specifically, the intensity of light emitted by an LED changes according to electrical current and LED temperature, such that the operating temperature also impacts the usable lifetime of most LEDs.
LEDs generate heat by converting electricity into light, wherein the heat raises the operating temperature (if allowed to accumulate), resulting in efficiency degradation and premature failure. Known conventional technologies for handling and removing this heat are generally limited in terms of performance and integration. For example, most heat management systems are separated from the optical systems that handle the light output by the LEDs. The lack of integration often fails to provide a desirable level of compactness or to support efficient luminaire manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated system that can manage heat and light in an LED-based luminaire. Further, there is a need for an integrated system that provides thermal management, mechanical support, and optical control. An additional need exists for a compact lighting system having a design supporting low-cost manufacture.